Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 4
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X4

When Piper hires Amy's old enemy from school, Emma, things go haywire. Emma sees how good Amy's life is and decides she wants it instead. So she steals her identity and powers. Meanwhile Patty goes out on a date.


	2. Old Enemies

I don't own Charmed. I just own Amy, Jess, Emma, and all other OCs

Amy drove her jeep Cherokee to P3 to pick up Chris for lunch. She was still in her nurse clothing because she was only on a brake. Amy pulled up and got out. On the way in she said hello to the guy who let people into Piper's club. Amy went down the stairs and saw Chris cleaning glasses for that night. Amy walked up to the bar and Chris's back was to her so she decided to mess with him. "I want a beer please." Amy said and Chris turned to face her.

"You don't like beer." He said with a smile as he put the glass down.

"You're right." Amy said. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just got to grab my leather jacket." Chris came around the bar and grabbed his jacket from one of the barstools.

Piper's office door opened and she came out with a blond woman who was Amy's age. "I will see you tonight." Piper said to the woman.

"Thanks again for the job Miss. Halliwell." The woman said.

"Hey no problem." Piper said and then she saw Amy. "Amy this is Emma. Emma this is my son's girlfriend Amy."

"Long time no see Sullivan." Emma said.

"Not long enough." Amy said.

"True enough." Emma agreed. "I will see you later Miss. Halliwell. Emma turned to Chris and winked at him. "See you later sexy." Amy raised her hand to throw Emma into the wall but Chris grabbed her hand.

"Let's go to lunch kitten." Chris said and Amy nodded and followed Chris from the club.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

---

"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked as Amy drove them to a café.

"We were enemies in college." Amy explained. "She always tried to belittle me and bring me down. You don't know how many times I have wanted to vanquish her. And now your mother hired her and she will be working with me boyfriend."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Chris asked.

"I am saying it is her I don't trust." Amy said.

"Why don't you and Pandora come down the club tonight?" Chris suggested.

"I think I will." Amy said,

A/N: Wow Amy does not like her. WELL REVIEW


	3. Love at first crash

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Patty was backing out of her parking space at the school and someone else was backing out as well and they hit each other's back ends. Patty got out of her car to look at the damage and she groaned. This was where her next paycheck was going. The driver of the other car got out. "I am so sorry." He said. "I wasn't watching."

"It is ok." Patty said. She studied the man in front of her. He was hot. He had blond hair and had a very muscular chest which she could see through his chest.

"I am Aaron." He said.

"Patty." She answered.

"Patty will you let me take you out to dinner?" Aaron asked. "It is the least I could do after back ending you."

"Ok." Patty said.

"I will pick you up at seven." He said then they got back in their cars and Patty pulled forward so he could get out.

---

Amy entered the attic and saw Melinda and Jess lying on the floor doing their homework and Pandora was flipping through the book.

"Hey Pandora want to come to P3 with me tonight?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Pandora said looking up at her. "Who is playing tonight?"

"Saving Jane." Amy said.

"When do they go on?" Pandora asked.

"In about an hour." Amy said looking at her watch. "Let me go and get changed then we will leave." Amy left the attic and Pandora eyed the teenagers, but looked up when Patty entered the room.

"Hey." Pandora said. "You are staying home to watch the party throwers aren't you?"

"Sorry I have a date tonight." Patty said.

"Really?" Amy asked coming into the room putting earrings on. "So who is he?"

"His name is Aaron." Patty said. "Speaking of I have to go and get ready." Patty left the attic.

"So you think we can trust them by themselves?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah." Amy said then she turned the girls. "If I find one thing out of place when we get back I wilkl vanquish you."

"Is she serious?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure." Melinda said. "But I won't take the chance to find out if she is or not."

"See no problem." Amy said then they left for P3.

A/N: She is so serious. REVIEW.


	4. Girl Next Door

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Amy and Pandora came down the stairs into the busy club. They fought their way to the bar where Chris greeted them with a smile. "Didn't think you were coming." Chris said.

"And miss Saving Jane?" Pandora said. "Not a chance."

"Chris let's dance." Amy said as the Girl Next door came on and Chris nodded and Wyatt took over the bar.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She is the prom queen _

_I'm in the marching band_

_S__he is a cheerleader _

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat __debutaunt_

_Everything that you want_

_Never __to__ harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just __wanna__ hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Emma watched Chris and Amy dance along with everyone else. She was so jealous of her. She was pretty, she had a good job, and she had the cutest boyfriend. Emma had to do something. Then it hit her. She could steal Amy's life, by the use of magic

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... __she's__ Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

Chris and Amy went back to the bar where Wyatt had a glass of water waiting for them. "You guys move good together." Wyatt said.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"Now are you going to get back to work?" Wyatt asked his brother. "Or should I just ask Pandora to vanquish you?"

"I am going. I am going." Chris said and the girls laughed.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Eggs

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Emma went home late that night and went straight to her book of shadows. Emma wasn't a bad witch but she wanted to get back at Amy. She turned to the page where the identity spell was.

_Bli__nking faces blank and ho-hum__I am her and she is no one.__Grant to me the power __And__ turn her__ into nobody_

Emma then turned to the spell that called witches powers.

_Powers of the witches rise__Course unseen across the skies.__Come to __me__ who__ has__ call__ed__ you near__Come to __me__ and settle here._

---

As Amy slept white lights came from her body and went out of the window and they went along until the white lights went into Emma's body.

---

Amy got up the next morning and went down to the kitchen. She pulled out a pan and turned to make eggs. She saw Wyatt enter the kitchen. "Hey Wy want any eggs?" Amy asked as she put the pan on the burner.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Wyatt asked angrily.

"Very funny Wyatt." Amy said. "Now do you want eggs or not?" Wyatt flicked his wrists and Amy went flying into the dining room. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get out of my house demon." Wyatt said as he flicked his wrist and sent her flying into the front door. Chris and Patty came running down the stairs and Amy sighed.

"Chris thank god." Amy said. "Has Wyatt gone insane?"

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I am your girlfriend." Amy said. "I have been your best friend since we were five."

"I don't know who you are." Chris said flicking his wrists and opening the door. "But you need some help." Chris flung her out the door by using his magic.

Amy lay out on the sidewalk very confused what had happened? Amy got up and saw Emma entering the manor. She was met at the door by Chris who gave her a big kiss. Then it hit Amy. Emma must have stolen her identity. But that would mean she was no one and none of her friends would believe her. But then Amy got an idea. Piper. Amy knew Piper's powers and identity had been stolen once, so maybe the oldest Charmed One would believe her.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Phoebe's Help

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy had orbed to P3 but when she got there the guy wouldn't let her in. "Look I need to see Piper." Amy said.

"Look lady I can't let you in." He said. "If you need another drink go down the street."

"You know I don't drink very much." Amy said with a sour face.

"Look I don't know you lady." He said and Amy sighed in frustration. Amy saw Phoebe's car pull up and then she thought that Phoebe could help her.

"Phoebe." Amy said as she saw the middle Charmed Sister getting out of her car. Phoebe walked toward Amy and she looked very confused.

"Do I know you?" Phoebe asked.

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain so I am going to give you the cliff notes version." Amy said. "My old school enemy got hired by Piper and then last night at the club she was watching Chris and me and I am pretty sure last night she stole my powers and identity." Amy took a big breath after she was finished.

"You are telling the truth." Phoebe said. She had used her empath power to tell if Amy was lying or not.

"Oh thank god someone believes me." Amy said. "Wyatt and Chris attacked me this morning and now this guy won't let me in." Phoebe nodded and Amy and Phoebe went into the club after the door guy shot an evil look at Amy.

When they entered the club they saw Chris and Wyatt at the bar and Emma was talking to Chris twirling her hair in a flirting manner. Wyatt tapped Chris shoulder and motioned toward Phoebe and Amy. "Aunt Phoebe what are doing with her?" Chris asked. "She broke into the manor this morning and tried to pass as Amy."

"Chris you and Wyatt go into your mother's office now." Phoebe ordered and her nephews ran into their mother's office. Phoebe didn't order people around often but when she did she meant business. "You too Emma." And Emma looked shocked that Phoebe had believed Amy. Amy smiled at Emma in a triumphant way. Emma walked into Piper's office and Phoebe closed the door when everyone was inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked.

"Amy why don't you tell us?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know." Emma said.

"No not you." Phoebe said. "The real Amy."

"That is Emma." Amy said pointing to her enemy. "She used magic and stole my identity."

"She is telling the truth Piper." Phoebe said. "I am not feeling anything but the truth from her."

"Ok prove it." Wyatt said. "Even if she stole your powers you could still orb."

"Yeah." Amy said and she orbed out of the office and back in.

"Well doesn't that prove that she stole Amy's life?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok this can be solved easily." Piper said. "I am going to cast a spell so everyone's true identities will return to their owners." Piper cleared her throat.

_She is you and you are no one_

_May your true identities be revealed_

_And now may your lives be repealed_

Emma and Amy glowed and their identities were returned. "Nice spell Piper." Amy said. "But you still have something of mine." Amy cleared her throat and said the power calling spell.

_Powers of the witches rise__Course unseen across the skies.__Come to __me__ who__ has__ call__ed__ you near__Come to __me__ and settle here._

Glowing lights exited Emma and entered Amy. "That is better." Amy said.

"Chris and Wyatt go back to work." Piper said. "Wyatt remember at one the band is coming to set up because Phoebe and I are going to lunch and I might not be back. Oh and Emma you are fired."

Chris, Wyatt, and Amy left Piper's office and they sat at the bar. "I am really sorry about this morning." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, that is ok." Amy said.

"I can't believe I kissed that bitch." Chris said and Wyatt and Amy laughed.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	7. Listen to Your Heart

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy and Chris sat at the bar listening to D.H.T. They weren't bad but because it was near Valentine's Day they were appropriate. They started playing Listen to your Heart and Chris and Amy got up to dance. Coop and Phoebe were already on the dance floor and Leo was pulling Piper away from the bar for the dance.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

_Listen to your heart __when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart __there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going __and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Leo was twirling Piper in a circle before bring her back against him. "Leo do think we did the right thing by leaving Melinda with Chris and Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"I do." Leo said. "They won't let anything happen to her. She has friends there and we are welcomed there anytime. You know that."

"I know I just miss my baby." Piper said and Leo brought her in for a kiss.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Chris was holding Amy close as they danced and Chris smiled as he knew his evil plan was going to be a success .

_And there are voices __that want to be heard._

_So much to mention __but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic __the beauty_

_ that's been __when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart,_

_ mm-__mmmmmm__I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

When the song stopped everyone got off the dance floor except Chris and Wyatt and the Halliwell family members. Amy saw Paige and her husband Henry and their son Henry Jr. and their twin daughters Pandora and Penelope. Phoebe and Coop stood there with Patty and Patience. There other daughter Prue was away at college. Leo and Piper stood there with Wyatt, Melinda and Jess. Amy knew something was up because Piper usually never allowed anyone under 18 in her club. Piper came forward and handed something to her son and then went and stood next to her husband. "Amy I know you have to be really confused." Chris said and Amy nodded. "Well I have wanted to do this for a while but I never had the guts to do it until now." Chris took her hands in his. "I love you Amy. You are the angel that lights my way through our hectic lives. And without you I don't know what I would do. I told my mom when I was 12 that I was going to marry you. And today I hope to make it true." Chris got down on one knee and Amy gasped and her eyes went wide. "Will you make me the happiest man in this club and become Mrs. Christopher Halliwell?"

Amy thought she was going to faint because she was so happy. "Yes Chris I will." Amy said.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring." Chris said as he opened the box to show her the ring. It had a big diamond in the middle and little diamonds along the sliver band. "I asked that Mom dig it out the attic and she finally did." Amy gave Chris her left hand and she spread her fingers out and he slipped the ring her finger. As Chris stood up he grabbed Amy's waist and he brought her into a kiss and everyone clapped.

Paige came up to Amy and hugged her. "Welcome to the family." Paige said with a smile then she went to hug her nephew. Henry hugged her then Henry Jr. came up and gave her a hug.

"If he ever does anything to hurt you let me know." He said and Amy laughed. Pandora and Penelope hugged her and Phoebe came up.

"I never did thank you for earlier." Amy said as Phoebe hugged her.

"No thank you required." Phoebe said and then Coop hugged her.

"I knew you too would get together." He said. "I could always feel the love you held for each other."

Patty and Patience came up. "I always liked you." Patience said. "Treat Chris right."

"I will." Amy promised.

Piper came up and hugged her future daughter in law then Leo hugged her. "Good Luck." Leo said.

Wyatt hugged Amy. "Now you really will be my sister." He said.

Chris pulled her away from his attack family. "So are you happy?" Chris asked.

"You have no idea." Amy said and they kissed.

---

Guest Starring.

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Rose McGowan as Paige

Brian Krause as Leo

Victor Webster as Coop

Ivan Sergei as Henry

David Gallagher as Henry Jr.

Jessica Biel as Penelope

Natalie Portman as Patience

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Hilary Duff as Emma


End file.
